


let your heart be light

by cityofflights



Series: Office Hours [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rafael is soft for Sonny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: "So, what's this problem that demanded my assistance?" Thankfully Sonny accepts the diversion and gestures for Rafael to follow him, coming to a stop near a few cardboard boxes he hadn't noticed before"Christmas decorations""Come again?""Christmas decorations. I need your help with them"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Office Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some christmas fluff

The knock on the wooden door proudly displaying Sonny's name and title echoed through the empty hallway of One Hogan Plaza, filling Rafael's chest with a warmth he had long ago learned to associate with the man currently occupying his old position.

Every time he thought about how far Sonny had come, Rafael couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride, the same brand of emotion which overcame him when he got his letter of acceptance from Harvard Law.

With two cups of coffee in his hand and waiting to hear the "come in" from inside the office, Rafael was a little giddy at the sort of role reversal they had going on. Sonny, working hard and well into the night to bring justice to those who were wronged, and Rafael making sure the prosecutor wouldn't pass out in open court from low blood sugar.

When after a few moments Sonny still hadn't responded to his knock Rafael tried again, with better results this time as the door immediately opened revealing a disheveled Sonny holding what looked like an array of shiny bows and Christmas lights.

"I need your help"

"You said as much on the phone. Here, I brought coffee" he extends one of the cups and is rewarded with a beaming smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"My hero" the whispered words are followed by another soft kiss this time right below his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

Rafael clears his throat and takes a step back in hopes Sonny misses the way his face heats up at the easy affecting, but if the smug smile toying at his boyfriend's lips is any indication he's not very successful.

"So, what's this problem that demanded my assistance?" Thankfully Sonny accepts the diversion and gestures for Rafael to follow him, coming to a stop near a few cardboard boxes he hadn't noticed before

"Christmas decorations"

"Come again?"

"Christmas decorations. I need your help with them"

"Sonny you couldn't have picked a worst person to ask for help with this. You've seen my apartment, I don't do much besides a tree and we both know your office is nowhere big enough to accommodate one of those."

"No, it's gotta be you, Rafi, you're the only one who can tell me what's the amount of decorations I can put up without looking unprofessional."

"Oh, you could have just said that. The answer is zero. Can we go have lunch now I'm starving"

"C'mon I’m serious. It just, when people come here they're usually going through one of the most devastating moment of their lives. I want to try and make them feel a bit better, even if just for a moment. Christmas should be a time of happiness and I want to contribute to that in any way I can"

Rafael has to kneel and practically shove his face in one of the boxes to avoid showing just how much Sonny's words affected him. They've just been dating for a few months, no need for the other man to know that Rafael gets choked up with all the effortless gestures of kindness from Sonny, making him wonder sometimes what exactly that ray of sunshine is doing with someone like him.

He would probably think that he's emotionally stunted.

He would probably be right.

"Alright you should stay clear of lights, they will make your life hell if you're the reason there's a significant bump on the electricity bill"

"Speaking from experience counselor?"

"Let's just say three coffee machines turned on at the same time was two coffee machines too many"

Behind him, Sonny lets out a chuckle before kneeling down next to the box containing the lights and putting it aside. 

"Anyway this little snow globe and a few of those sparkly bows are a safe bet. And I’m sure we can find a nice wreath to hang on your door."

Rafael grabs some of the decorations and stands up to start placing them, but Sonny reaches for his arm and pulls him into a kiss, holding his face with both hands. Something hits the ground and Rafael thinks it must have been the things he was holding because his hands are suspiciously free of Christmas ornaments but that also means he can hold Sonny in place for as long as he’d like so every other thought is quickly forgotten. 

Eventually, the need for air is too great to ignore and Sonny moves his lips to his cheek, his forehead, even his nose, laying light kisses all over Rafael’s face and making his heart grown three sizes in the process.

"Thank you." It’s no louder than a whisper and the only response Rafael can give him is another kiss that hopefully translates everything he still can’t put into words.

Reluctantly they move away from each other and get to work on setting everything in place. The silence is softly filled with the gentle hum of Christmas tunes coming from Rafael. He can feel Sonny's eyes on him as he sings the first verse of "Let It Snow" but that doesn’t stop him, he’s past being embarrassed about his interests. Besides, Sonny never misses a chance to gush about how much he loves his singing voice so he probably appreciates the free show.

Soon all the decorations are up and despite his early remarks about professionalism, Rafael admits the office still looks proper, only happier and warmer.

“Thank you for helping, If it weren’t for you this place would end up looking like Santa Claus’ attorney’s office”

“Glad to help. Can we go have lunch now, please? We do need to eat at some point”

“Wait, before we go. There’s something I have to ask” Sonny rubs the back of his neck, a habit born out of his nervousness that Rafael finds incredibly endearing, although he would never admit that out loud. He has a reputation to uphold after all. “You know how my Ma was talking about wanting to meet you, so I was thinking if you want, and you’re not busy or have other plans, which is totally cool if you do-”

Rafael stops his rambling by pressing their mouths together because while a flustered Sonny is something he deeply enjoys, he would really really like to finally go have his lunch.  When he’s sure Sonny is done freaking out he lets go and responds before the man has time to work himself up into another spiral.

“Yes”

“I didn’t even ask”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll always say yes to you”


End file.
